I'm never leaving you
by armsoftheoceanx
Summary: Katniss finally realizes her feelings for Peeta are real, and will do anything it takes to keep them together. What happens when they have to go back in the games? My take of the quarter quell, hoping it will turn out better than it sounds! going with T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys! So this story takes place right after Peeta and Katniss find out about the quarter quell in Catching Fire, and they are now at the Capitol preparing for the games. I love Catching Fire, it's my favorite book ever-believe me; but there were still some things that I would have changed-so here's how I did that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

_I stretched my arms out next to me, reaching for Peeta. I kept spreading them out further, but I couldn't find him._

_"Peeta...Peeta...Peeta…" I whispered, patting down on the pillow where his head should be. "Peeta?" I sat up straight and looked frantically around the room. It was no use, he was gone; the Capitol had already taken him from me. I let out one more scream, "PEETA!"_

It was then that I awoke to a pair of hands shaking me. "Katniss!" he was screaming, "Katniss. Are you alright?" I looked up and realized it was Peeta.

"But- I was too late. You were already gone. They took you from me Peeta." I kept my focus down at his hands that were still on my shoulders.

He lifted my chin so that I could see my gray, seam eyes reflecting on his beautiful blue ones.

"Katniss, it was only a nightmare. See I'm still right here." he now moved my hands to his chest so I could feel his heart beating. I shook my head as if in disbelief.

"Peeta; I can't lose you. In the games, you can't-"

Now it was his turn to shake his head, "Katniss. Don't talk like that. You know your family needs you. Everything's going to be okay."

"Peeta please." I looked up to him with pleading eyes and he opened his mouth to speak again. "Peeta, I need you more than I need anyone else. I…love you." I leaned in to kiss him, and it was then that I realized how badly I needed him.

"I love you too. Let's just hope that our plan works and that Haymitch will save us before we need to save each other." he pulled me into him, and I rested my head on his chest, letting him brush his fingers through my hair until I fell back asleep.

The Capitol is someone who I can never forgive. It's because of them that I have the nightmares I have every night. People think I should just blame president Snow for the torture I went through. Only people who went through the games realize that the people of the Capitol are also at fault for doing everything he said, rather than rebelling against his sick acts.

In a way I thank the capitol, though. They brought me to the one thing I really needed in my life. Peeta. It was because of those nights in our hotel room at the Capitol that I realized how much I loved him. Gale didn't matter anymore. I knew Peeta was the one for me.

I opened my eyes and was staring directly into a pair of beautiful blue eyes beaming before me and a huge smile. "Good morning." Peeta whispered, with that ridiculous grin on his face. I let out a moan and closed my eyes again.

"What time is it?" I finally muttered, opening my eyes again only to see the same grin in front of me. "10:00 a.m. I didn't want to wake you…you looked so peaceful." He moved his hands from my shoulders to my face and brushed back a piece of hair. I leaned in to kiss him and I was reminded as to how much I love him. We pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I kissed him on the forehead and rolled over.

"Come on. Effie might have saved us some breakfast." I walked out of the room as I tie the belt on my robe and I hear Peeta come up from behind me. I grab his hand from behind me and we walk out to the dining room. "Good morning, Effie. Haymitch." I nod my head at him and take a seat on the opposite side of the table. It's not that I hated Haymitch; I mean, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have gotten the sponsors we needed in the games. However, we didn't always get along great. Peeta took a seat next to me, dropping his hand so he could get the syrup.

"Hm. You two are acting a little weird." Haymitch stared at us and I just gave him a shrug. "Effie, could I have a minute alone with **my** victors?" With that Effie let out a sigh and we heard her heals click down the hall back to her room. "All right. What is it?"

"Your plan. Are you sure it's going to get us both out of the games?" Peeta asks it so I don't have to. I continue eating my breakfast calmly, avoiding Haymitch's eyes. I hear Peeta drop his fork and I can feel his eyes on me. I find his hand under the table and let out a sigh.

"Yes, is your plan going to get both Peeta and me out of the games, together?" I look him in the eyes so he knows I'm on board with the plan. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze.

"Well, of course it's going to work. Just remember you two need to find each other right away. Don't pay attention to anyone else in there. If you want to get out alive you need to get to each other and find a safe place to hide. Finnick and the others will find you once you're hidden." I nod my head at him and give Peeta's hand another squeeze.

"Okay then." I continue eating my food with the hand I have available, and Peeta just nods his head in silence. Haymitch took one last gulp of his wine and walked out of the room. Once we finish eating I give him a look. We both know what happens today.

"Ready to get remade?"

"The only good part about it is that I get to see Cinna again." I roll my eyes and Peeta pulls me into his lap.

"Well lucky for you, we don't need to meet with our prep teams until after lunch. So, what would you like to do?" Peeta raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively and I let out a laugh. I lean in to kiss him, but it only lasts a few seconds.

"Can we actually just do nothing? I'm so exhausted and I just want to enjoy this afternoon. It's the last time we'll be together like this." Peeta and I both knew that by 'this,' I meant it would be the last time we would look like we were actually from district 12. He nodded his head and led me back to his room where we spent the rest of our afternoon, doing absolutely nothing. But the thing was, with me and Peeta, sometimes nothing was what we needed. Just being in each other's company meant something to us.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that little chapter! I promise you that the story will pick up and get better! Hope to update very soon! Don't be scared to leave me a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I was watching the vampire diaries, and I decided to check and see if Fanfic uploaded my story…I was shocked to see I already had reviews asking for more! So, long story short, I stopped watching The lovely Vampire Diaries to write…so I hope you all enjoy ! Oh btw…I love Cinna so don't you worry-I plan on keeping him around for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Peeta's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe everything that had happened to me in the past twelve hours. Katniss revealed her true feelings for me. She actually loved me. It wasn't just an act. She loved me, and wanted me more than anything else. I still had that ridiculous smile on my face that's been there since she told me how she felt.

"Hello Hello!" Portia came through the door with my prep team right behind her. I shot out of the bed and went to give her a hug. She kissed both of my cheeks-capitol people thing. "We've missed you very much Peeta!" She grabbed on to both of my arms and I could tell she was being sincere. Katniss and I may have hated people of the capitol, but we loved our stylists. We shared a bond with them-maybe it was because they've seen us naked. Maybe it was because they really got the time to know us. I'm not sure what it was, but they were definitely the most compassionate people I knew, aside from Katniss.

"I've missed you too." The kindness only lasted for so long. Soon enough, Portia was already screaming for my prep team to strip me of my clothes and begin to scrub me down so I could be waxed. Gotta love the Capitol life.

Katniss' P.O.V.

"Katniss for fifth time today could you JUST sit still?" Flavius screamed in my ear. Was it really only the fifth time? It felt like it had to be at least the eighth time.

"Well, maybe, if you didn't pull so hard on my hair, we wouldn't be having these problems." I screamed back.

"I could be done by now if you would just take care of your own hair at home like we ask."

"Cinna doesn't want this much hair gone. It will lose all of its volume and thickness for the braid."

"You don't know what Cinna wants."

"No, she's right. Stop what you're doing Flavius. I can take it from here." There he was, Cinna himself. I jumped out of the chair and ran straight to his open arms. "I've missed you very much, my darling."

"Not anywhere near as much as I've missed you!" I pulled away from the hug and looked him up and down, taking it all in. I hadn't seen Cinna in months, and I had missed talking to him.

"Go, Flavius. Give me a few minutes alone with Katniss." Flavius gave Cinna a nod and left the room.

I let out a sigh and sat back down in the chair. "It isn't fair that they're making you go through this again. I'm not sure that Haymitch has told you yet, but I know about the plan. As does Portia, and we're doing everything in our power to make sure everything goes as planned." I nod my head at him, Haymitch told me that Cinna was a part of it. "Your costume for tonight is going to be fierce. I know you'll love it." I smile at him and he continues braiding my hair.

Once im all made-over, it's time to dress me. He pulls my outfit out of the closet and I let out a gasp. "Oh, Cinna! It's lovely really."

"Wait until you try it on-you'll really be wowed." He helps me out of my robe and into the dress. It's truthfully the most beautiful thing I have ever had on. I have yet to try on something done by Cinna that isn't absolutely spectacular.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I'm in the comfiest, silkiest suit ever made. I check myself in the mirror for the millionth time today. Portia died my hair a brighter blonde with some red highlights. I could barely recognize myself; what would Katniss think.

"Peeta?" I turned around and there she was; looking beautiful as always, with her signature braid. "I missed you today." She walked towards me with a grin on her face.

"Oh, really?" I smiled back at her and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and accepted the kiss.

"You know, you look pretty spiffy in this suit." She said, staying close to my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I leaned in to kiss her again, and this time it was more passionate. Unfortunately, it was broken up a few seconds later.

"Ugh. You two again." I turned around and spotted Johanna Mason, the female victor from district seven.

"Well hello to you too!" Katniss said, joining me by my side and reaching out for my hand.

I nodded my head at her. "It was nice to see you again, Johanna. Hopefully we'll run into each other later tonight."

"You know, I don't quite understand your costume theme here." She placed a finger to her chin and squinted at us.

"What's not to get?" Katniss stepped forward, letting go of my hand.

"Woah, calm down there Katniss. All I'm saying is district twelve is known for their coal and you two are dressed like you're getting married or something. You know I'm on your side, right?" She edged forward and Katniss let out a growl.

"All right, I think that's enough of that. Johanna, we will speak to you later." With that she finally walked away and Katniss turned to face me. "Don't let her get to you like that. She's working with us, believe it or not." She nodded back to me and turned back to the chariot. I helped her on and we grabbed hands, waiting for it to go.

I loved riding on the chariot with Katniss. It was so nice to hear all our cheering fans; just to know that we had fans was amazing enough. I'm not sure that Katniss liked it, though. She was always shaking and had a serious look on her face. I smiled and waved with my free hand, and the crowd went wild. I lifted our joined hands in the air and kissed Katniss'. She looked at me and smiled, finally at ease. The crowd loved this as well and continued to clap and scream for us. Maybe the games wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N yay! You guys got to read from Peeta's P.O.V. as well! Gotta love some Johanna Katniss rivalry! Hopefully tomorrow I can get a couple more chapters up. I leave for vacation on Sunday though and will be gone for six days : ( I will write a TON in the car though and upload as soon as I'm back! Don't you worry !**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for tonight...I actually had a lot of fun." I took off my jacket and let Peeta put it away for me. He was really being a gentleman tonight...and he was trying his hardest not to make a move on me. Remember I only said he was trying.

"Well, you're very welcome. I'm gonna go change. Could you hand me that white shirt?" he pointed at the chair next to me.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just do this one thing first..." I walked closer to him and he started edging backwards like he was losing his balance. "Hold still." I grabbed his tie and pulled him into me. My lips crashed into his as I began undoing his tie and the kiss grew more passionate. I pushed him down on the bed behind him and put my hands down on both sides of his shoulders.

"What has gotten into you?" he backed out of the kiss and smiled.

"Nothing. I just thought you earned it." I continued kissing him and I could still feel his smirk underneath my lips. I began unbuttoning his blouse and moved my lips down to his jawline. He unzipped my dress and slid myself out of it revealing my undergarments. I unhooked his belt and pushed his pants off.

"You're sure you want to do this right?" he lifted me up by my rib cage and looked me in the eyes.

God he was so hot right now. I lowered myself down to him and planted a soft kiss right on his lips. "yes." he smiled at me and everything else went amazing from there. "Last night...you were amazing." I had been waiting for Katniss to wake up all morning so I could look into her gorgeous eyes. She smiled to me and blinked her eyes shut again, stretching out her arms signaling she was tired. "Noooo, I've been waiting here for hours just so you could wake up!"

"You should have just woke me up!" she opened them and grabbed my hands.

"Oh like that what have gone down positively." we both laughed because we knew she wouldn't wake up that early. "Besides, you had no nightmares last night!"

"It's because I knew you were there."

"I like waking up to you."

"Me too." she smiled at me and I brought her into me. "So Peeta, I was thinking...we could play a little game."

"Oh, really? And now what kind of game would this be?" I kissed her cheek and got out of bed.

"Well, every time someone makes a snarky remark and I, of course, snap at them; you get to well..." she grew a smile on her face and walked towards the closet.

"I get to what?" I smirked at her, handing her robe to her.

"How about I...flash you?" she looked up at me, squinting.

"Oh, now that's cute. Is that all you got?" I wrapped the robe around her and pulled a t-shirt on over me.

"Oh fine you big perv you could do whatever you would like to...tame me." she turned back to the closet and tied the belt tighter around her.

"Okay. Well, how about I start now." I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. She squealed and turned around, kissing me."

"We gotta go to breakfast Peeta."

"Nooo, I don't feel like talking to Effie."

"Come on Peeta." she pulled me out the door just as Effie was preparing to knock.

"Oh, there you two are! I was getting a little worried and Haymitch was well...Haymitch. Anyways, it's the first day of training you need a big healthy breakfast!" she smiled at us and we just walked right by her.

"Good morning Haymitch. "I sat down and put a piece of toast on Katniss's plate.

"Now, Haymitch; weren't you concerned?" Effie sat back down in her seat and sipped her tea.

"No, I really wasn't."

"And now why is that? You should always be looking for your victors."

"Because Peeta got laid last night. It's simple really." Haymitch drank his wine and Effie looked astonished. Katniss dropped her butter knife and sat there, mouth open. "Well, it's true isn't it?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. How embarrassing was this. "Katniss? You wanna say anything?" I looked at the table and took a bite out of my toast so I wouldn't have to talk.

She shut her mouth and picked up the butter knife. "Um, well...I really don't think that's any of your business and I would appreciate if you would leave us alone now." she continued spreading the bitter on her toast nonchalantly and Effie just stared at the two of us.

"No. I will not leave you alone." he sat there and stared at her. Katniss just stares back, squinting. Uh-oh...

"Fine. Then I'll just leave." she grabbed her toast and stormed out, smirking at him.

"Katniss wait!" she didn't wait though, she just kept walking. "Great, now look what you did, Haymitch. We'll be lucky if she comes out for training. Effie, I'm sorry that breakfast had to turn out this way. I'll just go talk to her." I threw my napkin down on my plate and ran down the hallway. I knew where she went. I climbed up the stairs and met her at the roof.

"Katniss, honey? It's a little chilly out here, why don't we go inside?" She shook her head and turned around. There were tears in her eyes and she was gasping for hair. Uh-oh; she wasn't crying about Haymitch. "Oh, Katniss." I held my arms out to her and she ran into them.

"I just. Miss." She got out, gasping for air in between.

"shhh. It's okay." I brushed my fingers through her hair, comforting her. We stayed like this for a few more minutes before she built up the strength to stop crying. "Hey, you always have me. Okay? No more crying!" I grabbed her by both shoulders and smiled at her. To my surprise, she actually smiled a tiny bit as well.

"Okay." She grabbed one of my hands and walked back towards the door. I stopped her one more time.

"I have an idea. Let me walk you back to our room and then I'll come back to get you. You gonna be okay?" She nods back to me and we walk down the stairs. Once at our hotel room I kiss her on the cheek and she goes back in to get ready for training.

"Haymitch. We need to talk." I sit down at the table where he's still drinking his wine. I pull the cup away from him once he sets it down on the table. "It's about Katniss."

"Ugh, are we STILL hung up on breakfast? I'm sorry okay!" he jammed his fist into the table and looked away.

"No, I'm not talking about you being such an ass to her. It's something that I need you to do." He looked back up at me and nodded his head. "Could you meet me on the roof after training today?" I handed back the glass and he agreed to meet me. He knew exactly what I had wanted.

**A/N okay so I lied…I didn't write as much as planned. Sorry this chapter kind of had a ton of sections mixed in to it…let me know if you guys want more of what I wrote at the beginning of this chapter! Don't be shy, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N long time no update! Sorry guys, but I promise to try to get some more chapters up before…school starts again. Agh, I've been dreading those words the whole summer! **

**As always, I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the awesome characters in it!**

**Peeta's Point of View**

So far training had been going good. Other than the fact that Katniss lashed out at Johanna three times, a male career once when he asked when her baby was due, and even at me until I reminded her she would only be rewarding me.

After lunch Katniss went to take a shower and I snuck up the stairs to find Haymitch.

"Okay, Haymitch. You and I both know that you have access to the car phone. We also know that the Everdeens have a phone in their home because they live in the Victor's Village. All I'm asking is that you call them and let them know how much Katniss misses them."

"Alright I can do it. But I am going to need to tell them through a code. Have Katniss write down what she wants me to tell them by tonight. I can call them tomorrow morning, but she won't be able to talk to them. She can be with me when I make the call." I gave him a smile; thank God Haymitch could actually help.

"Thank you so much, I will go to tell her right now." I climbed back down the stairs and ran quickly to my hotel room. I explained everything to Katniss and she wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Peeta. That was so sweet of you to do. I honestly don't deserve you." I let go and looked at her with a smile. She smiled sadly now back at me through tears and I could tell how happy she really was.

**Katniss's Point of View**

I could not believe that Peeta and Haymitch were doing all of this for me. Even though I couldn't talk to them on the phone, it would still be nice to hear their voices coming from the other line. I sat down and wrote what I wanted Haymitch to say. I really hoped Prim and my mother would still understand it after Haymitch translated it into a secret code.

_I wish I could talk to the both of you more than anything right now. It's so hard being here without the two of you with me. How's district twelve? Is Gale helping you guys out still? Peeta and I both want to see all of you so badly. I love the both of you so much and cannot wait until I can see you again. I'm going to try my hardest to win, and then we will never go through this pain again. Thank you for understanding why I'm doing this, I love you both and the rest of district twelve so much._

I finished writing it and Peeta came up behind me, wrapping his loving arms around me.

"Thank you again. For everything."

"Anything to make you smile." He kissed my head and squeezed his arms tighter around me.

"So how about that punishment of mine?" We both laughed and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Okay. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Haymitch asked one last time as he picked up the phone.

"Of course. I'm positive." He nodded his head and began to dial my number. Peeta stood by the door on lookout.

"Hello?" I heard my mom answer the phone on the other line and immediately felt tears growing in my eyes. Haymitch told her the entire message in the code, and her and Prim were both able to understand it. I could hear them telling Haymitch all about district twelve and how people were already supporting us and trying to send us gifts. This made me smile and cry at the same time.

Peeta gave me a reassuring smile and I mouthed "thank you" to him. He was honestly the nicest guy I knew. After that phone call, it was impossible for anyone to ruin my day at training. I didn't yell at a single person, not even Johanna. My day only got better once I met Finnick.

"A pleasure to meet you." He had said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and nodded the same to him.

"So you're the charming prince from district four." I had giggled, dropping my hand now.

"And you're the lovely girl on fire from district twelve." We both laughed now, I was happy he was on me team. I didn't want to see this wonderful man die.

I spotted Peeta across the room glaring at us. Finnick must have seen where my gaze was heading because he looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about him; he's just a little jealous because he thinks I'm flirting with you."

"Oh; no I'm certainly not flirting. I have my own special someone back at home in district four. Annie." He smiled and I nodded my head, knowing exactly who she is.

"I'll make sure to let him know." I smiled and he kissed my hand again before walking off to find Mags. Now Peeta was approaching me.

"Hi." He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about Finnick; he's on our side too. Plus, he has a girlfriend back at home." I smiled, knowing he had come over here just to make Finnick jealous.

He dropped his arm from me now. "I wasn't worried; I was just coming by to say hello! Want to come work by the paints with me?" I smiled and walked with him to the paints. He drew all over my arms, covering me in brown paint that looked like mud once smudged on my skin. I smiled down at my arms.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"I know." He smiled at me and kissed my nose before he put the paints away. "I love you Katniss."

"Always?"

"Always." He leaned in and gave me another quick kiss before we left for lunch.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! If you're a fan of the vampire diaries you should check out my other story! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers/readers. P.S. I'm having some writers block for this story so give me some ideas-much appreciated! **


End file.
